


accept your fate

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Character Study, Gimurei | Grima and My Unit | Reflet | Robin Are the Same Entity, M/M, Resplendent Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: It isn’t really hisclotheshe’s worried everyone will judge him for, but he pretends that’s all it is.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	accept your fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am a fool who spent $10 for some pixels BUT I mean... I swear they're just catering specifically to me with this one so... really how could I not?

To some, death is a mercy.

It wasn’t to Robin at first. He went down screeching, cursing, unable to comprehend how it was happening. Killed by a version of himself from his past, as if destiny’s yoke could be thrown off just because he was sick of it. They were supposed to be the same. Somehow, his past self became different.

He doesn’t begrudge that man anymore. He has no more room for jealousy; he is glad that his past self was able to fight off a fate he never wanted. But he has accepted his own.

For years he wandered Hel, but never alone. The friends he killed would not leave him to his suffering. They chased after him until he could no longer deny how much he missed them. Chrom was the first to forgive him… In fact, Chrom had already forgiven him with his own dying breaths long ago. It was violence to them both to keep running, as though they weren’t two halves of a whole, forever bound.

Peace crept slowly in. He had so hated the world of the living that it was strange to love the world of the dead. What was the difference? Only that his heart was no longer so clogged with pain that he missed the truth. Humanity was never a hivemind of cruelty. There had always been people wanting to stand beside him.

Now, no matter how dark the eternity he trudges through gets, he will always be guided by the lights of these souls.

“Ah… Robin.” Chrom stops beside him. Robin stops too, not wanting to lose sight of him. “You’re, er, glowing.”

“We’re all always glowing,” Robin says, but as he looks down, he can see that a white light does appear to be overtaking him. He’s felt something like this before, back when he took it upon himself to travel through space and time. “Chrom, I… I think I’m being called somewhere.”

Chrom looks at him with a calm, trusting gaze. 

“Do you mind?” Robin asks. Though he’s not sure he has a say in it, he will try to fight this feeling if Chrom asks him to.

But Chrom just smiles.

“Go,” he says. “I’ll wait for you to come back, even if it takes forever.”

Robin chuckles, but only because he doesn’t want to leave Chrom with the memory of tears. Chrom holds his hand, and their fingers entwine until Robin’s form is entirely made of light.

“I’ll be back soon,” he promises. 

And he disappears.

* * *

Askr. A place full of heroes from thousands of different worlds. There are even others from Hel here, though that does not stop people from looking strangely at Robin. It seems he has many alternate selves in this world. Everyone wants to know his story.

It isn’t really his _clothes_ he’s worried everyone will judge him for, but he pretends that’s all it is. He does look strange compared to the other heroes, after all. The glowing thing kind of makes it hard to sneak around.

He’s afraid of what the heroes who know his other selves will say. That they will realize he doesn’t just _look_ different. There are tacticians named Robin here who have not yet fought with Grima, and there are tacticians named Robin here who have already won, and there are even some who loudly proclaim that they are the fell dragon and nothing else, their memories of being a tactician completely locked away. But there are none quite like him, tactician and fell dragon both, his two lives intertwined into one long, long history.

He does not tell anyone of all that he has done. It is enough that he does not want the others here to suffer anything like he and his friends have. He wants them to live; they are not so lost that only death can save them. 

So when he says, somewhat nervously, that _he_ thinks his outfit is actually very cool, he hopes that nobody will be paying attention to the red that sometimes creeps into his eyes, or that at least they will not think too much about it, or about him.

“Gods, Robin, seriously?”

Chrom is the hero Robin has feared meeting the most. He will know. Chrom, his other half, will see right through him. 

“But you look like some sort of dessert!” Chrom complains. “Er, not that I’m saying I want to eat you. I’m married. To a different you. I… I’m making this worse, aren’t I?”

Robin snorts. And he coughs. And he tries to keep his laughter inside him, but it bursts out in deep guffaws.

“Oh, Chrom, you’re still the same as always!” he chokes out.

“Er, right…” Chrom chuckles. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment.”

“It is,” Robin says, smiling. “I may look a little scary, but I’m still the same Robin underneath, have no fear.”

Now it’s Chrom’s turn to snort.

“You think you look scary?” he asks. “How do I put this…? You’re about as frightening as Owain when he clutches his sword hand. Less, actually.”

“Hah, is that so?” Robin won’t say it, but he’s so relieved that Chrom is taking this lightly that he almost considers hugging him. 

“Yes, but it’s hardly the silliest costume you’ll find around here," Chrom says. "Er, by the way, if you see me running around with bunny ears… Don’t mention it.”

“What?” Robin laughs.

“Point is, you’ll fit right in with the rest of us,” Chrom says.

There it is. Chrom truly does understand him. Pity it took him so long to understand Chrom in turn.

“Thank you,” he says, speaking of things he’ll never tell.


End file.
